A storage system is a processing system adapted to store and retrieve data on storage devices (such as disks). The storage system includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the data as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the storage devices. Each file may be implemented as a set of blocks configured to store data (such as text), whereas each directory may be implemented as a specially-formatted file in which data about other files and directories are stored. The storage operating system may assign/associate a unique storage system address (e.g., logical block number (LBN)) for each data block stored in the storage system.
The storage operating system generally refers to the computer-executable code operable on a storage system that manages data access and access requests (read or write requests requiring input/output operations) and may implement file system semantics in implementations involving storage systems. In this sense, the Data ONTAP® storage operating system, available from NetApp, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., which implements a Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL®) file system, is an example of such a storage operating system implemented as a microkernel within an overall protocol stack and associated storage. The storage operating system can also be implemented as an application program operating over a general-purpose operating system, such as UNIX® or Windows®, or as a general-purpose operating system with configurable functionality, which is configured for storage applications as described herein.
A storage system's storage is typically implemented as one or more storage volumes that comprise physical storage devices, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Available storage system implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes. A storage volume is “loaded” in the storage system by copying the logical organization of the volume's files, data, and directories, into the storage system's memory. Once a volume has been loaded in memory, the volume may be “mounted” by one or more users, applications, devices, and the like, that are permitted to access its contents and navigate its namespace.
A storage system may be configured to allow server systems to access its contents, for example, to read or write data to the storage system. A server system may execute an application that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. The application executing on the server system may send an access request (read or write request) to the storage system for accessing particular data stored on the storage system.
The storage system may typically implement large capacity disk devices for storing large amounts of data. In conjunction with the large capacity disk devices, the storage system may also store data on other storage devices, such as low-latency random read memory (referred to herein as “LLRRM”). When using LLRRM devices in conjunction with disk devices to store data, the storage system may map storage system addresses (e.g., LBNs) to LLRRM addresses to access data on the LLRRM devices. As densities of LLRRM devices (e.g., flash memory) increase to provide larger storage capacities (while prices of LLRRM devices continue to decrease), LLRRM devices are being integrated into applications demanding such higher capacities, including integration into computer server and solid state drive applications.
Typically, large capacity LLRRM devices incorporate multiple banks of discrete memory devices, each bank being simultaneously and independently accessible. At the same time, the multiple banks are also typically concatenated or otherwise organized to operate as a single memory device of greater capacity. Conventional storage architectures may implement such multi-bank LLRRM devices using a single physical memory interface (e.g., a serial interface, a USB bus or a controller interface). As the number of banks and the storage capacity of the LLRRM device increases, however, conventional storage architectures may exhibit decreasing data access performance (e.g., as measured by bandwidth over capacity). As such, there is a need for a more efficient method and apparatus for accessing data of a large capacity multi-bank LLRRM device.